


Games

by Chaos_the_human



Category: Monopoly (Board Game) - Fandom, The Office (US)
Genre: Board Games, I'm Sorry, I'm back, M/M, Marriage Proposal, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human
Summary: "I thought I could trust him, but how could someone who I loved betray me like this."
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Game night

**Author's Note:**

> Turn back while you still can because this is not good writing.

I loved Dwight with all of my heart. He was my boyfriend but the audacity he had to do this to me. I thought I could trust him, but how could someone that I love betray me like this?  
"You were stealing my monopoly money this whole time!" Pam giggled at me.  
"Yes Jim, I love you very much but you are to invested in this game. It's not even like real life! if it was you would call the police and then the person who stole your money-in this case me would go to jail. Or you would have been smarter and put the money in your bank account so this wouldn't happen in the first place. Plus, you would never be able to buy property in a price range from sixty to four hundred dollars!" Pam bust out laughing, but I wasn't laughing. I had a scowl on my face.  
"How dare you betray me good sir! I challenge you to a rematch!" I shouted  
"No way! Monopoly is like... a two hour game. and we are in the middle of one now." Curse Dwight for being smart. Why would he think board games are logical.  
"Dwight name one board game that's logical!" I yelled  
"Okay Dungeons & Dragons." He responded. I started telling him how it wasn't logical and we started bickering back and forth.  
"Girls, Girls you're both pretty so shut up and stop fighting!" She spoke in a serious manner which caused me to laugh and Dwight to scowl.  
"I have an idea to settle this." Pam said "Friday, after work, you two can play monopoly, no cheating, using real logic and if it's fun then Dwight wins and if it's not Jim wins."  
"How would we be able to tell if it's fun Beesly? Who's to say I won't lie and say it's no fun even if it is?"  
"Just be honest and trust each other." She responded happily. Dwight stuck out his hand and I shook it.  
"You're on Halpert!" He had a cheeky grin on his face.  
____________________________________________  
At work earlier I caught Dwight looking up how to beat someone at monopoly with logic. He was too cute for his own good sometimes. I was seriously starting to doubt my monopoly skills at this point. Dwight swiveled around in his chair to face me.  
"Hey Jim do you want to make this interesting?" He asked  
"Yeah sure"  
"Okay if you lose then you have to come beet farming with me." He said sounding sure of himself.  
"And if I win?" I asked  
"If you win then you get to smash a pie in my face."  
"DEAL!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me for a minute before turning away. Tonight's going to be fun.  
____________________________________________


	2. Proposal

The drive back home was mostly uneventful. We were both just telling the other about how easily we would beat them. Dwight and I had a very weird dynamic. We could talk about everything with each other, even though we didn't really share any interests we still got along really well. We always got into stupid fights but they were always playful. We never really fought maliciously. We never fought about things that normal couples would fight over. We always fought over stupid stuff like board games. Once we got into a big fight about the kids show 'Dragon Tales'. Dwight was always trying to prove himself right, but so was I.   
"Jim are you ready to plant beets with me." He asked with a very serious expression on his face. That's one of the things I love about him. Even when something isn't serious like; board games or a snow ball fight Dwight treated it like it was important. He made me feel special.  
"That depends, are you ready to get pied?"  
"Dammit Jim! 'Pied' does not mean getting hit with a pie. Pied means having two, or more different colors. Example senten-"  
"I get it Dwight you're smart and I'm not blah, blah, blah." I interrupted him.  
"Oh Jim, you are smart." He paused for a moment before turning towards me. "You are smart. I'm just a genius so you really can't compare yourself to me." I laughed as he pulled into the gravel road that lead to the drive way.  
__________________________________________  
Dwight and I set up the monopoly board but Dwight had added other things. He had a sheet of paper so we could write down the amount of money we wanted to put back into the bank. Each player started off with the same amount of money in the original game, but Dwight had written a scale. Every hundred monopoly dollars was equivalent to one-hundred-thousand real dollars. There were other rules that Dwight had added but I couldn't really keep track of all of them.  
"Okay Jim lets get started." We played for about thirty minutes without interruption and I didn't want to admit it, but I was having fun. I remembered what Pam said about honesty and trusting each other.  
"Damn" Dwight looked up  
"What's the matter?" He asked. He was trying to hide his smirk.  
"I guess i'm having fun." I mumbled. Dwight wasn't even trying to hide his smile now.  
"m'sorry what was that honey?"   
"You were right and I was wrong." I mumbled again.  
"Alright Jim, tomorrow you will help me farm beets.   
__________________________________________  
Beet farming wasn't as bad as I thought. Dwight was much better at it than me and I was very slow but progress is still progress. Dwight came up to me.  
"Jim," I looked up at him. He was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt. He still looked less sweaty and dirty than I did. Let's take a break, I want to show you something. Follow me." I followed him behind the house and near large tree and a blanket.   
"Stay here, i'll be back." After three years of dating Dwight he still found ways to surprise me. He came back holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He handed me a glass and poured our wine.  
"Why thank you Mr. Schrute" He smiled at me before turning around and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring box. I put my hands over my mouth. He turned back towards me.  
"Jim, I brought you here because four years ago, I would come here and think about a certain salesman that I worked with."  
"Phyllis?" I joked  
"No idiot, you. The point is I would come here and think about you before we started dating. before we started dating, I thought I loved beets, bears, and 'Battlestar Galactica', but you proved me wrong Jim because I love you more than all of those things. Which is why I need to ask; will you marry me Jim?" I was definitely crying now.   
"Yes!"


End file.
